Diary of a Vampire
by KGprimeval
Summary: a vampire story i wrote for english class once


Diary of a Vampire

I lay awake in my bed, unable to sleep. The night was silent apart from the scraping noise of a tree branch against the window. I decided that if I closed my eyes tight and ignored the tree branch I would be able to sleep. I had finally started to drift off to sleep when suddenly I heard a loud tapping noise against the window. Immediately I sat up, slowly stepped out of bed and proceeded towards the window. When I peered into the darkness outside all I could see was a bare tree blowing in the wind. I squinted and concentrated as I swore I could see a figure dashing away into the shadows, running so fast it was as if it wasn't even touching the ground as it moved.

The last night I had many terrible dreams. Dreams of blood, fear and rage. Dreams that were so terrible they shouldn't be called dreams. Dreams which I hope I wouldn't dream tonight.

This night I couldn't sleep because of a thunderous storm, but it wasn't the deafening thunder that kept me awake. It was what the storm brought with it which scared me. I wasn't sure exactly what was coming but I knew it should be feared. I tossed and turned in my bed trying to find a comfortable position but the next position felt more uncomfortable than the last. I eventually gave up and got out of bed and started reading my new book under the candlelight. I heard a soft thump which came from outside the window. All of a sudden a powerful gust of wind blew open the French windows causing the curtains to flap all over the place. Slowly I turned towards the window. Crouching just outside was a beautiful young woman. She was so beautiful I almost felt hypnotized by her angelic face. But as I was drawn closer something about her made her seem less angelic and more demonic. Her skin was as pale as a ghostly white sheet. In the wind her ebony black hair writhed like snakes. As I gazed into her eyes I noticed that they were an odd reddish shade of brown which looked lifeless as if her soul had been sucked right out of her. She faintly uttered a question from her blood red lips. I wish I could have said no but couldn't bring myself to turn away such a beautiful creature, so foolishly I invited her in.

I glared up at the bright, silver moon wondering about the divine woman in my dream the night before. I could remember her perfect facial features as if she was really there. Deciding it was getting late I pulled back my covers and laid down on my bed. Just as I was in a comfortable position the windows flew open, blowing in a mass of leaves. I got out of bed annoyed with the amount of mess the wind had caused. The room felt more frigid than usual as I made my way across the room. While I was closing the windows I paused because I could feel a cold presence in the room. I continued to close the windows and pushed down the latch. When I turned around I gasped as I could see the woman from the night before a few feet in front of me. She slowly glided towards me causing my heart to beat faster and faster. When she reached me she placed her stone cold hand on my arm and her glistening, blood red lips on my neck.

I woke up; surprised I was lying on the floor, and felt my neck. There were two small bumps dripping with blood that made me think twice about whether I had been dreaming or not.

For the past couple of nights I had been unable to sleep due to a sudden fever I had contracted. Every so often I would vomit blood and there was a small itchy rash on my neck. I told my friends about the ghostly woman I had been seeing since I moved in but they just passed it off as a hallucination from the fever. After that I didn't mention the woman again because I didn't want to be put in the Lunatic Asylum, but every night I could see her face outside the window.

A few days later I had made a miraculous recovery. I forgot about the woman from outside the window and continued my day as normal. It wasn't until my friend fell down a hill and cut his leg I began to feel strangely bizarre. As I tried to stop the bleeding I felt a sudden urge and couldn't resist the hunger for blood…


End file.
